


The Thing's She Didn't Know

by takethestars



Series: The Stark Legacy [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Is this fic as good as the other, M/M, Morgan doesn't know about her siblings, Pepper and Tony can't bring themselves to tell her, btw it's; She Knew, does this count as angst, here we go back on the train of using the same two word to start a sentence, is this okay, man I hope so, man idk, photo albums, this fic is all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethestars/pseuds/takethestars
Summary: There was a lot of things Morgan Stark knew.She knew her daddy was an Iron Man and he was an Avenger.She knew her mommy ran a company.She knew her daddy liked to build and spent a lot of time in his lab.But there were a lot of things she didn't know but wanted too.





	The Thing's She Didn't Know

There was a lot of things Morgan Stark knew.

She knew her daddy was an Iron Man and he was an Avenger.

She knew her mommy ran a company.

She knew her daddy liked to build and spent a lot of time in his lab. 

She knew she liked to play with her mommy's helmet from the suit her daddy built her.

She knew she liked fruit popsicles and at to eat them with her daddy. 

Or how she loved when her mom let her sit on her lap and drive the boat. 

Or how her Uncle Rhodey would take her out and let her sit in military planes. 

She knew a lot about the things that surrounded her life, she knew about the things she loved to do and the people she loved. 

She knew that this was her parents dream home and that they wanted to raise their family here.

But there were so many things she didn't know. 

She didn't know why she wasn't allowed in the locked rooms beside her own. 

She didn't know who the boys in the picture frame in the hallways were. 

She didn't know why her parents lit a candle during a certain day during May and August. 

Her parents didn't know she knew they cried if certain things were brought up. 

She didn't know why she couldn't ask about the day all the people disappeared. 

There was a lot of things she wanted to know but she just couldn't know. 

Though she knew that one day, she would at least learn bits and pieces of it.

Or she'd learn all of it.

She knew she'd have to wait but at least their was the promise of someday. 

**Author's Note:**

> this https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spideymanspideyman is my tumblr if you wanna ask any questions about the stories or suggest a plot you'd wanna see, please drop it in my askbox!


End file.
